Obito Uchiha, GHOST!
by 1000 Faces of Pain
Summary: What if Obito actually died? What if he was sent into the future to help a certain kid out? Based off of Uchiha Obito, Ghost! Sorry I am not super great at humor, I try! May contain spoilers.
1. No explanation? Well thanks man!

**Author's Note: Please be nice with me! This is my first ever story!**

(Obito's POV)

"W-where am I?" As I blinked my eyes open I saw that I was in a white room. It was empty, just a glowing _whiteness._ Wow. How, boring, unsurprising, obvious,_ expected. _

Wait, isn't this supposed to happen when you die? Let's see, last thing I remember is… is… Hmm, oh yeah!

I got trapped under that boulder when I saved Kakashi. Kakashi?! Why would I save that jerk?! Urg, stupid Kaka-teme! Where was I?

Right, then I gave Kaka-teme my left eye. What was so special about my eye? No, _eyes_, plural, it was both my eyes. I had just gained my Sharingan.

But, why, why would I give my eye to that jerk? Oh right! As a present for becoming a jonin. I originally wasn't going to get him one.

_Che,_ whatever. Hold on! I got my Sharingan. I GOT MY _SHARINGAN_! And then I died, after I got my fuckin' Sharingan of all things, _seriously_?! God _dammit!_

"NOOOOOOOOO! SO UNCOOL!" "What are you yelling about?" I whirled around at the voice. It was an ordinary looking man with ordinary features. Brunette, brown eyes, average height. Nothing special.

"Who are you?" I questioned him. He answered with a stupid response- "Who? Me?" No that other guy in the nonexistent corner, of course! Who else! "You could have been talking to him."

Wait. Hold on, Can he read my mind? "Why, yes I can." Weird. "Don't _do_ that! That's weird! And you never answered my question- who _are_ you?!" by then I was yelling. "You can call me…Shinigami." So I answered, "Oh, yes, and I'm Madara Uchiha."

_Shinigami_ answered back, "No, you're Obito Uchiha" "Gasp, I really thought I was Madara. I guess it's true what they say, you learn new things every day." Came my sarcastic reply.

"Now Obi-chan, I don't think that is how you want to talk to your savior." Savior? Who does he take me for an idiot? "I will be sending you to help someone, someone very important."

So my great reply was, "_Me?!_ You want to send _me?!"_ Really I'm nothing special. "Well, I going to make some changes. For one, I will be giving you both eyes. You can't have just one. Also you are not very powerful, no offence, so because you gave Kakashi one of your eyes with the Sharingan, every jutsu he has copied, you automatically get, too. And if he copies one while you are there, you get _that one, too!_ Isn't that the coolest thing?!"

I guess. "Wait, why are you sending me to wherever you're sending me…" So, Shinigami gives me the vague answer of, "You will be looking over and helping the nine-tails jinchuriki." And with that he sent me off.

* * *

I woke up in a rundown apartment. There I heard a voice asking me, "Hey! Who are you? What are you doin' in my apartment?!" Oh boy.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please, Review! I eat reviews! so FEED ME!**


	2. The Academy

**AN: Please feel free to give me ****_constructive criticism_****. I don't really care for flamers. So, feel free to read and review. PLEASE. **

(Naruto's POV)

So, I was eating my breakfast. Then, suddenly, a weird glowing light came out of, like, nowhere. Now, me being a 10 year old, didn't have any idea what to do when a boy in average chunin clothes appeared. So being the 10 year old I am, I shouted, "Hey! Who are you? What are you doin' in my apartment?!"

The boy looked to be about 13 years old. He had black eyes and hair. Also he had a Konoha Hitai-ate. I wonder who he was.

(Obito's POV)

Oh, boy. The kid is analyzing me, sizing me up. Oh Kami, I don't even know what I've gotten myself into. Hey, what's up with my _clothes_? Why can't I wear what I normally wear? I know I'm a chunin and all, but,_ come on_! Wait, maybe if I concentrate really hard my clothes will go back to normal. Hey! It worked! I really didn't think that would work.

"W-what just happened?" Oh yeah, I forgot about the kid. "Well, first I'm a ghost." I started, "and second I changed to my regular clothes." The kid just stared at me dumfounded. Really, is it that hard to comprehend?

The kid-I should stop calling him that. "Hey, kid. What's your name?" Unexpectedly he started shouting, "I am Naruto Uzumaki! And one day I'm going to be hokage! Believe it!" Alrighty then, guess I should go next, "I'm Obito Uchiha." he glowered at my last name.

Naruto then asked a series of fast paced questions. "Oi, oi, what're you doin' here? How did you change clothes earlier? How are you here, all the Uchiha are dead. Well, except Sasuke-teme! Are you going to hurt me? Do_ you_ know why everyone hates me? I don't it's not fair! I didn't do anything!" "Whoa, slow _down_! To answer your questions, I'm here to look over you. I changed my clothes by, actually I'm not really sure. I don't know how I'm here. As I stated earlier I _am_ dead. Wait, why are all the Uchiha dead?" The kid started to answer, but I cut him off. I told him "in a minute," I could honestly care less. "No, I am _not_ going to hurt you. No, I don't know why everyone hates you." He looked happy I wouldn't hurt him, but quickly became crestfallen when I told him I didn't know why people hated him. "So, why are there no Uchiha?" I asked.

"Well," Naruto started, "I don't really know. And you forgot Sasuke-teme is still alive. Hey, how did _you_ die?" He looked at me with innocent curiosity. "Saving my friends from dying. I was crushed. Literally." I said sadly.

He looked awkward. "Um, I'm sorry? Oh, look at the time I should really get to the academy…"

Naruto ran to get ready for the rest of the day with that statement. Then he ran off with me trailing after him.

* * *

(At the Academy. Same POV)

_Huff, huff._ Wow that kid runs fast. I didn't even know a ghost could get winded. I saw that we were a few minutes late. Oh joy. "NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE!" Whoa that teacher can _yell!_

I looked around, Naruto sat by a kid who had brown hair with a, what is that on his head? A _dog?_ Yeah, a dog, hmmm, how interesting. The kid also had red triangles on his cheeks, ah, an Inuzuka. There were a few interesting people, a girl who looked at Naruto and blushed, here is the kicker-she's a Hyuga. A girl with pink hair-how does _she _expect to be a ninja with hair like _that_, she's going to be slaughtered-a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing all purple. A boy with a spikey ponytail, right next to pineapple head was a fat kid eating chips, loudly I might add, and a kid who looked like an Uchiha, that must be Sasuke. Also, there were a few other kids who didn't really stand out.

Nobody seemed to notice me, though.

After the day was over we headed back to Naruto's place.

**So, how did I do? I figure that, since it is after all a, Naruto fanfic, you are probably a Naruto fan. So, I really don't need to describe everything in great detail. Please review!**


	3. OREOS

**AN: mmmmmmmmmmmmm I'm a happy authoress! Thank you all who read this. I really like to read and that probably comes out in my writing. On with the story!**

(Obito's POV)

Guess what? Go on guess. We ran all the way _back_! Why? I don't know. Ask Naruto. Kami, that kid has _stamina like no other! _"Oh Kami. How am I winded?! I'm a GHOST! Naruto, kid, you have got to stop running so damn fast. I can't keep up!

Naruto didn't even have the decency to look ashamed! I kept on ranting while he made dinner (the kid didn't even have lunch!)

"Hey Naruto." I asked when I calmed down and caught my breath. "Wha?" Came his muffled reply. "Why do you live like this?"

He swallowed and answered, "I don't have very much money, and all I get is my allowance from the Hokage. I eat cup ramen 'cause it's amazing (1) and because I don't have very much money." Oh. Wow, that's horrible. "Where's your family?" I asked fearing the answer.

"I don't know. I never knew them. Sometimes I pretended I did though, like I pretended my dad was the Forth. You know, every orphans wish." He sounded so sad.

Later that night, when Naruto was asleep, I went out. I wanted to see what had changed. I was walking around randomly when I had an idea.

* * *

I found my way to the memorial stone. I was hoping I was on it. I was. I saw Kakashi leaving there. I think I know why. The other names on it. Minato-sensei, Rin-chan… I wonder how they died. I sat there thinking about it when I realized, I had to go get Naruto up. If I don't get him up, he's going to be late!

* * *

Heh, turns out its Saturday. Oops! Also that Naruto's birthday is in a few days! I'll help him on his jutsu for a present! I mean, I can't touch stuff so I'll have to just teach him some, heh heh, chunin stuff!

**Yay! Naruto is almost 11!**

**1-Ramen is Naruto's life. My life is made up of a few things like this story. But food wise- OREO'S ARE ****_LIFE!_**** Never forget that. If you give me Oreo's I will Love you ****_FOREVER_****!**


	4. Birthdays

**AN:**** Flames will all be fed to a certain pink haired dragon slayer named Natsu. If you get the reference, congrats!**

(Obito's POV)

It's Naruto's birthday! No school today, something to do with a festival, so I'm going to teach Naruto some new jutsu. How fun. Today we are going to play the _Wake Naruto Up _game. Oh Kami, here we go again. As loud as I could I yelled, "**_NARUTO! RAMEN!_**" if that wouldn't get him up nothing would. He bolted upright and leaped out of bed to see that, for the third time, there was, in fact, no ramen. "Obito! Why would you do that to me?! AGAIN!" He was yelling, too.

Lowering my voice I answered, "Because it's your birthday! I need you to meet me at training ground 3!" and with that I ran off. Not even stopping to notice the look on Naruto's face.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Because it's your birthday! Because it's your birthday! What Obito had just said kept running through my mind. And he wants me to go outside. _Outside! _This day is even worse than normal. The villagers are even more vicious. But, he seemed so excited. I'll go, but only for Obito's sake. I'd rather stay home. (1)

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Naruto arrived at the training ground. He found Obito looking at the memorial stone. Sadness on his face. As soon as he noticed Naruto he spun around. His whole face morphed into one of a cheerful person. "Okay Naruto, we're going to start off with the henge…"

**Sorry to leave it there, but Naruto is going to learn to tree walk, water walk, henge, substitute, and his wind chakra nature. With the wind chakra he is going to do the standard leaf exercise, cutting in half with chakra. **

**1-sorry it gets a little sad there!**

**And no, we will not be seeing Naruto's training. Next chapter will be a time skip. Review, please!**


	5. Goggles

**AN: I am having so much fun writing this. On with the story!**

**Time Skip to After the Genin Exams (Naruto's 12)**

(Third Person POV)

"Naruto! Oi, Naruto! Did you make it?" asked an energetic Kiba. "I did! I'm a genin!" And with that Kiba ran off, completely forgetting he asked Naruto a question.

Sighing Naruto went to see a one Obito 'Hasn't Aged a Day' Uchiha. "Naruto, are you alright?" Asked said Uchiha. Naruto just sighed and shook his head. "I'm not alright. I am yet again unsuccessful in _another_ exam!"

(See, Obito gained _a lot_ of knowledge when he came back to oversee Naruto. From there he tutored Naruto. So they are now both very well versed. Naruto just hides because as he puts it, 'the villagers already hate me enough, why show them I'm smart, they'll just hate me more.' Except he really _did_ fail this genin exam. He was trying really hard, too…)

"Hey, Obito, I'm just going to go train. See you later." Naruto just sounded so dejected. "Okay, see you, Naruto."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Screeched Obito. Naruto covered his ears and replied, "At least I learned a new jutsu!" "Still, Naruto, you can't just do whatever somebody like that says! Mizuki was trying to_ hurt_ you. I'm supposed to _protect_ you. Next time at least tell me, okay? There was no make-up exam. You should have seen that. You're smarter than this. Don't ev-" Just then a knock was heard at the door. Naruto went to answer it. "It's just a note and some goggles, hey, these goggles look like yours!"

-Flashback no Jutsu-

(Obito POV)

"Hey Obito, how are you today?" Wait who said my name? And why do I recognize that voice? "This kid I used to watch over, he's going to be a genin soon, at least I think. So, I was going to give him your goggles, he has his own so I figured he liked them. You know, I don't think you would like that. Never mind..." He then started to walk away.

It was Kakashi. He was at the memorial stone. Obviously he was talking to 'me' even though I'm right here. Not that he knows that. So he wants to give the kid my goggles. Fine by me. "You can give him my goggles." Kakashi whirled around, "What was that?" I took a deep breath, "YOU CAN GIVE HIM MY GOGGLES!"

Kakashi looked surprised. He shook his head and muttered, "Okay. Then I guess I _will_ give him your goggles." He shook his head again and then darted away.

-Kai!-

(Third Person POV)

It says, _'To Naruto,_ _Congratulations on passing! From, Dog-san' _

"Dog-san was an ANBU who looked over me before you came along." Answered Naruto to Obito's confused look.

Naruto then took of his goggles and Hitai-ate then put his own Hitai-ate back on and Obito's Goggles instead on, like Obito had. "Okay, Naruto, you're going to be assigned your team tomorrow. So, I'm making you go to bed." Naruto obliged, somewhat reluctantly, but still did it nonetheless. "Night Obi-senpai." "Goodnight Naruto-kun."


	6. KAKA-TEME!

**AN: I am on a ****_roll_****! I'm on chapter 6! I just published this TODAY! I love you ALL who read this. On with the story!**

(Unknown POV)

This is going wonderful! After seeing what would happen if Obito was saved by Madara, this will have a much better turn out! I really hated what happened to poor Obi-chan! It was just so unfair! But, things are finally picking up.

(Third Person POV)

"**_NARUTO! I REALLY HAVE RAMEN! YOU NEED TO GET UP!"_** Obito really did have ramen. And Naruto could smell it.

So Naruto jumped out of bed, snatched the cup ramen, and ate it quickly. "Come on, Naruto. If you don't get a move on you're going to be late. If you're late, you might not get a team."

Obito's words were like magic. Naruto started getting ready at breakneck speed all the while muttering about how he was 'going to be late!'

* * *

"Why are we here _early_ senpai?" Naruto was _super _irritated. No to mention _tired_! "Oh, Naruto-chan! We're early! I thought we were going to be late!" Obito cried innocently. Too, innocently. Naruto was still mad, "Yeah whatever."

"And Team 7 is: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," at this Sakura glared at Naruto, but that quickly changed because of his outfit (1) "and Sasuke Uchiha," while Obito snorted and Sakura squealed, Naruto merely nodded (2) "their sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is…"

* * *

Team 7, new and old members alike, were still in the classroom. Kakashi was there, too. Just, well, in the ceiling. Naruto, having honed his ninja skills with Obito, thought he felt somebody watching them.

Muttering he asked Obito to look around for someone else. Obito reported back, "Kaka-teme is in the ceiling." Naruto taking the information and putting it to good use called, "You can come out now!"

Kakashi was surprised, how a genin-dead last no less- sense _him _a _jonin_ of all people. He sighed jumped down and said, "Yo"

(All 3 Genin POV)

_He's an idiot!_

(Obito's POV)

_This is Kaka-teme. I thought he'd be more of a, well a prick! Not __**this**__! What happened?_

**Please feed me! Review so I may eat! **

**1-he changed his clothes during the time skip, he has, from the bottom up, the same sandals, dark orange leg warmers, black shorts, a t-shirt and arm warmers the same color as his leg warmers, his Hitai-ate, and Obi's goggles. Sakura stopped glaring because she actually got a good look at Naru-chan face. and let me tell you, he is adorable in my opinion!**

**2- Naruto just really matured, so he dosen't yell, as much... **

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	7. Just eat breakfest, okay!

(Third Person POV)

They met on the roof. Kakashi was standing in front of the newly formed Team 7. Obito was standing to the right of Kakashi. "Let's introduce ourselves, state your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams for example." Kakashi said in a _very_ bored manner.

Naruto was irritated, "Why don't you give us an example _sensei_?" At this Obito snorted, "Yeah, yeah, introduce yourself first teme!" Kakashi's eye widened slightly at Obito's voice. He only caught a snippet, but it was enough. '_Why am I hearing my best friend's voice? I must be going insane from being a ninja for so long!'_

So, Kakashi did what was asked of him, "Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my dislikes are, hmm, my likes are…I have lots of hobbies. My dream?" _'To see my teammates and sensei again_,' "Well, my dream…is none of your business!"

Naruto realized what just happened, "All we got was his name!"

Obito decided on his own version of what Kakashi said: "My name is Kaka-teme. My likes are being on time and being annoying. My dislikes are people who aren't on time. My hobbies are brooding about dead people and sulking about things that are out of my hands. My dream is to actually not brood about something!"

Kakashi of course, heard all of that, frowned. Is that really what Obito thought of him? Anyways, "So what about you Blondie?"

Naruto looked relatively surprised (Obito told him who Dog-san was, so Kakashi _should_ know who he was,) he answered anyways, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and all my friends. My dislikes are people who are weak because they decide not to train, instead stalk people. Also I dislike people who see the prisoner and not the prison!"

At this Kakashi raised an eyebrow. '_So he knows about the Kyuubi.'_ Sakura and Sasuke were confused.

"My hobbies are training and eating ramen. My dream is to be Hokage, one that surpasses even the Fourth, my idol!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi merely nodded. "Next you, Pinkie."

"My likes are-kyaa! My hobbies are-KYAA! My dream-KYAAAA!" Sakura grinned.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi was regretting his decision of choosing to ask. "NARUTO!" All the boys inwardly sighed. '_Typical fangirl!' _

Kakashi sighed, "Now you," as he said this he pointed at Sasuke. '_What? No nickname for Sasuke?' _ Thought Obito.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. I do not have any hobbies. And my dream-no it is not a dream because I will make it a reality! I will kill…a certain man!" Obito wasn't surprised at all, '_Typical Uchiha, wait, DID I JUST INSULT MYSELF?! OH NO!"_

Kakashi merely eye-smiled, albeit a little nervously. "Now that that's done, we will be doing a survival exercise tomorrow." He ignored the outrage of the genin. Obito smirked knowingly.

"You should not eat breakfast tomorrow morning, if you do, you are most certainly going to throw up!" And on that cheerful note he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto." "Hmm? Yes, Sasuke?" "Naruto…how did you notice a jonin sensei?" Naruto looked surprised, "I'm not sure I guess I'm just a better ninja than you!"

Naruto then ran off with Obito trailing after him, Obito was unnaturally quiet. They could hear Sakura being shot down by Sasuke, not for the first or last time.

* * *

"Naruto, eat breakfast tomorrow okay?" "Okay, why?" "Just do it."

**Sorry if they are to OOC! I know that the introductions are not perfect. Most of it was taken from Namikaze Artemis's story ****Uchiha Obito, Ghost! ****You should go read their story! It's really good!**

**If you remember, Obito was told he was watching over the Nine-tails jinchuriki, so he knew what Naruto was talking about. Also, Naruto was told when he learned the Shadow Clone jutsu. If you have any questions or want to point out some plot holes, just do so in a review! Don't forget to FEED ME! **


	8. The Plan

**AN: Yummy, I've got SKITLLES! Skittles that are ****_sour! _****Oooooooooh sour Skittles! Mmmmmmmmmmmm! I'm listening to Crow Song by Girls Dead Monster. It's a cool song. They sing it in Angel Beats! as a song to distract the NPC's (non-playable characters) while they undergo operations to thwart Angel. You should check it out! Underlined words are clones talking. On with the story!**

(Obito POV)

After Naruto got ready, we went down to meet the rest of his new team. I was expecting Kakashi to already be there. Kami, he's actually _late_! I was having _so_ much trouble trying to comprehend that that I didn't even notice when that _teme_ actually _did _show up.

When he showed up he looked over the new Team 7 and said, "Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will pass. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. That means you have a 66% chance of failing! This is a test. You either pass, or, you _fail!_ You got that? Good, any questions?" I looked at Naruto's teammates, they looked positively shaken. Sasuke was hiding it better, though. Then I looked at Naruto; he looked concerned, but not surprised like the other two.

-Flashback no Jutsu-

(Still Obito's POV)

"Hey, Naruto!" I called. "Yeah?" Came the muffled reply. I sighed; what is that boy doing this time? "Can you come here? I've got to tell you something important!"

I watched him walk in with his toothbrush in his mouth. So that's what he's doing. Whew! I thought it was something bad!

"I'm going to tell you about tomorrow, okay?" I didn't wait for a reply, "It will be a survival test. You will all have to get a bell before a certain period of time. There will only be two bells. I'm telling you beforehand, if you get both of them, sacrifice them, give them to your teammates."

Naruto was confused, "But, why?" sighed, "I'll tell you that tomorrow. Now, remember Kakashi is a jonin. He's stronger than you, so don't get cocky, and _don't _face him alone. _Ever!_ There is a way to pass, it's hard to see what to do exactly, but it's simple once you know how. Oh, and just so you know, I may not talk as much around Kakashi."

At that he seemed to be _really confused_, "But, why? It's not like he'll hear you." I sighed, yet again, "Actually he can; we'll just have to be more careful. Now go to bed!"

-Kai!-

Sakura asked her question quickly, "What are we doing?" Kakashi eye-smiled, "Good question, Sakura. Well," He put a timer down and set it for noon. "This timer is set for noon. You have to get these two bells by noon. If you don't, well, you all fail! If you fail you will be sent back to academy! There are only two bells, so that means at least one of you will fail! Got that? On my count ready, Set, and START!"

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"START!" All three genin scattered. Obito looked around then walked up to Kakashi, "Be nice. Don't start spouting out _Shinobi Rules_, okay? You're gonna bore them to death if you do." And with that Obito ran off to find Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! I have to tell you something." Obito was whispering. Naruto looked surprised, "Are you going to tell me what you didn't last night?" Obito shifted nervously and looked around. "Be quiet Naruto!" He whisper-yelled. Naruto whisper-yelled back, "Sorry! So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Now, Naruto, this is really important. Okay? So here's the plan…"

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I heard a sound behind me. I expected to see Sakura, not Naruto!

He put his finger to his lips in the universal sign for _shhh _and whispered, "Sasuke, we have to work together. That's the point of this: teamwork! We have to work together, like it or not. Have you ever seen a team of two?"

"Hn." I grunted back.

"Sasuke, now is _not _the time. No! You do _not_ see teams of two! That means one of us won't be sent back. Either_ all_ of us pass, or we _all_ fail! But, if I'm wrong," He sighed at this, "I will let you two pass. I will go back. Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

Elsewhere at the same time…

(Sakura's POV)

There was a sound behind me, expecting it to be Sasuke, I whirled around about to call out, when somebody covered my mouth. NARUTO?! _That _baka?! How did _Naruto _of all people sneak up behind me?

He put his finger to his lips in the universal sign for _shhh _and whispered, "Sakura, we have to work together. That's the point of this: teamwork! We have to work together, like it or not. Have you ever seen a team of two?"

"No." I answered truthfully. "Bu- "I started but was cut off by Naruto.

"No! You do _not_ see teams of two! That means one of us won't be sent back. Either_ all_ of us pass, or we _all_ fail! But, if I'm wrong," He sighed at this, "I will let you two pass. I will go back. Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Hai!" Sasuke and Sakura whispered. Then both Naruto's disappeared in a puff of smoke. Both genin who's names started with 'S' looked around confused, _'what had just happened?! Were they clones? But, that means Naruto knows how to do shadow clones! When did he learn that?' _With those thoughts, all three genin made their way to put Obito and Naruto's plan.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Kakashi was standing there reading his book in the middle of the clearing, wondering where all the genin were. They hadn't done anything brash, yet.

Suddenly, Naruto was standing there, "Fight me, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi didn't know what to make of this, what was that that boy thinking? He wanted a fight head on? _Alone_?

Well, then Kakashi will just have to give him a fight. Not that Naruto could win against a jonin.

"Fine then. Shinobi Battle Tactics, Part One: Taijutsu." And with that Kakashi attacked.

Kakashi streaked forward towards Naruto and threw a punch. Naruto quickly jumped back using chakra to jump farther.

Naruto then rushed forward throwing a series of kicks and jabs. _Kick, dodge, punch, kick, dodge. _Over and over again, until Kakashi finally grabbed a hold of Naruto's ankle, throwing the smaller boy away.

Under the cover of all the dust created from when Naruto skidded on the ground, Naruto made a few Shadow Clones.

Then all the clones ran towards Kakashi, all the while Naruto retreated to the tree line. He then gave the signal for Sasuke.

Sasuke ran towards their sensei, who was being held down by the Shadow Clones. He was half way there when Kakashi broke free. Sasuke faltered then stopped altogether.

After dispersing the clones of Naruto, Kakashi turned to the alive Uchiha and stated, "Shinobi Battle Tactics, Part Two: Ninjutsu."

Sasuke performed the correct handseals, if Ninjutsu is what Kakashi-sensei wanted, then Ninjutsu was what he was gonna get, **"Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Kakashi merely laughed and looked at it uninterested.

But, Sasuke wasn't finished, he dashed forward to grab a bell and only one finger touched it. Kakashi dodged Sasuke. "Uh uh."

"**Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke cried again.

Sasuke looked around, "Where'd he go?

"Down here."

Sasuke looked down.

Kakashi said, "**Hiding Like A Mole Jutsu!"**

Kakashi pulled Sasuke down into the earth, then got out himself.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried, "Sasuke!" Throwing all caution to the wing, proceeded to attack Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't look less bored, "Shinobi Battle Tactics, Part Three: Genjutsu." Naruto cried out, "Sakura! No! Stop! Stick to the plan!"

The plan? This caused Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. So, they're working together, huh. The girl, Sakura, was rushing towards him. He quickly caught her in a genjutsu.

Sakura's scream was _really_ shrill. **_"AHHHHHHHHH!" _**

They all covered their ears.

"Naruto, quick, use this as a distraction and _attack _him, NOW!" Obito yelled the last word.

Naruto, heeding Obito's words, raced to where Kakashi was standing. With a battle cry Naruto confronted the reading jonin.

"Oh, what's this? You're still fighting?" Kakashi realized something-Naruto has the Will of Fire.

'_He is just like you, Minato-sensei, you and his mom. It's amazing, the likeness. I'm not sure I can teach him. It is too terrible of a reminder. He looks like you sensei, and acts like Kushina-san sometimes. Oh how this new Team 7 reminds me of ours. I don't think I could stand it. It would hurt too much.'_

"Well, Naruto, looks like it's just you and me. Hmmmmmm, there's the bell!"


	9. NO, SAKURA! DON'T GO!

**AN: Gomen'nasai for the long wait everyone! I was lost on the path of life. But, I'm finally writing this. It has come to my attention from a certain person (cough, my friend, cough) that, I have not done disclaimers. So I have invited someone to help.**

**Obito: So that's why I'm here?**

**Sasori (That's me! Sasori no Saigo!): Yes, that 'tis why you are here Good Sir!**

**Obito: Fine, Sasori no Saigo/1000 Faces of Pain does NOT own Naruto. Thank Kami for that**

**Sasori: You're right, Good Sir, there would be a lot of yaoi! *Fangirl squeal goes here* WAIT! What do you mean 'Thank Kami for that'?!**

**Obito: Ummmmm…I am just gonna… *Runs off***

**Sasori: Hey! You twerp! Get back here! *Runs after him***

**Gomen'nasai. That was a lot of randomness. On with the story!**

(Obito's POV)

Naruto started to attack Kakashi, Kakashi looked really bored. I could hear Kaka-teme talk to Naruto, "Well, Naruto, looks like it's just you and me. Hmmmmmm, there's the bell!"

Naruto, who was mid-pounce, fell to the ground comically. His teammate, Sasuke, had finally freed himself. The pink haired one was still stuck in Kaka-teme's genjutsu. The latter walked over and undid it.

Kakashi looked at the three genin with disappointment, "Meet at the three poles. The place where we started."

I walked over to Naruto as he brushed the dirt off himself, "Naruto-" "We failed, Obito. We failed. How am I supposed to be Hokage if I can't even beat _this_?" He looked and sounded so dejected.

"Naruto," I began again, "it is okay. You di-" I was interrupted again, this time by the pink haired one, "Naruto, I thought you said this plan would work!" Sasuke, who had walked over during that time was upset, too. He just didn't show it as much,_ 'stupid Uchiha's and their pompous attitudes! Wait, I just insulted myself! Doesn't stop it from being true.'_

Sasuke said, "Naruto. Dobe. You said this would work." Naruto looked really miserable, now. "I didn't…I mean, I know…I just, we should go see Kakashi-sensei."

"Right!" "Hn."

* * *

We were all standing there. Naruto and his teammates were all looking ashamed. I mean, I can't blame them. Kaka-teme was using _our _sensei's tactics.

He didn't scold them, oh no, he didn't even talk to them. He just gave them the same disappointed look Minato-sensei gave _us._ You can't see very much of the teme's face, but it's effective nonetheless.

"So," Kakashi drawled, "you decided to work together I see. Good. I would like to know what the plan was."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura guiltily and began, "I was to come at you first, get you to think I was fighting alone. Then at some point, under the cover of something, I was to make shadow clones. They were to hold you down and I was to retreat to the tree line. While they held you down, Sasuke was supposed to grab the bells. If you got loose, Sakura was to come out while Sasuke distracted you. If Sakura was taken out, Sasuke was to take her position, and I was to switch with Sasuke and distract you. And we just were supposed to keep switching as long as we could," He stopped to breathe, then continued, "But, when Sasuke was taken out, Sakura rushed in to save him. When she did that, they left me alone to attack. Which is not smart because I couldn't take you down if I tried. At least not alone."

When he told how Sasuke was taken down and Sakura went to attack, Sasuke glared at the ground. Sakura looked at Naruto guiltily.

Kakashi looked surprised, it _was_ good plan, I mean _I _made it after all. It could have worked. If only…

"So, are you going to send us back to the academy?" Sakura asked fearfully. "No, I'm not! You, Sakura, failed. I can't pass the others, though. And since I am sending Sakura back to the academy, the others must go, too."

We all, blanched except for Kakashi. Well, I can't really do that because I'm a ghost and all…so I went more translucent, really.

Sakura looked mortified, "Kakashi-sensei, please, don't send Naruto and Sasuke-kun back, too. I'll go back! Just let them stay, pl-" Naruto butted in, "No, Sakura, it was my plan. I should go back. You were trying to help. My plan is what went wrong." I felt slightly offended at that, I mean, _come on, Naruto!_ It was _my _plan! It shouldn't have gone wrong.

"The Dobe is right, the plan failed. I," Sasuke paused and swallowed hard, "I should not have hesitated." Everybody looked at him surprised, who knew an Uchiha, besides me, could talk so much. I can, but I'm the black sheep of the family.

Kakashi looked pleased at all of this, "You all…PASS!" "WHAT?! REALLY?!" "YES! I DID IT! ONE STEP CLOSER TO HOKAGE!" "Hn."

To Naruto I muttered, "I knew you had it in you! See, I told you how to pass: teamwork!"

Sakura asked, "But, sensei, why do pass? We didn't get the bells!" Kaka-teme gave her eye-smile #46: I-look-happy-but-really-i-think-you-are-an-idiot-the-answer-is-obvious smile.

"Why? Because you worked together, that was the real test. There were only two bells because that would force you to compete. You all saw past that, and you worked together. You had a good chance at getting them, your plan could have worked. Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. My best friend once said that." '_Hey I said that! He took that from me. Did he say I was his best friend?! Wow, I didn't know my death would cause that teme to react like this. He's, well, he's acting like ME!'_ "You were supposed to each fight on your own. The test seemed to force you to do that. None of you went off on your own and tried to fight me themselves. You didn't abandon each other, and I'm proud of you for that. You are now officially genin! Meet at the Hokage Tower at 7:00 tomorrow morning! Bye!" And the teme poofed away.

"Get ready for D-ranks, Naruto!" I cackled madly. Naruto looked horrified, "D-RANKS?!"


	10. No Catchy Title, Sorry

**AN: Hello, don't kill me! This is late-ish thingy. I haven't updated very often. I'm just really caught up in life. My friend wrote this and I found it funny so, here ya go!**

**Obito, the guardian ghost!  
Naruto: Come on, I'm gonna be late for the Academy!  
Obito: No, you gotta help that old lady cross the street!  
Naruto: But-  
Obito: NO BUTS OR I'LL HAUNT YOU.  
Naruto: You already are...  
Obito: ...I'm older than you, shhhhhh!**

**Thank you! This is by ****FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse**.

**So, I invited someone to help with the disclaimer again!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sasori: SASUKE?! What are****_ you_**** doing here?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sasori: Fine! I don't own Naruto. Sadly. I'm just going to go cry in the corner. *Crying***

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sasori: You're so mean! **

**Anyways. On with the story!**

(Obito's POV)

Wow, I feel bad. I have to go with Naruto to the D-ranks. At least I don't have to work.

Once I had explained to Naruto what they were (D-ranks that is), I laughed at Naruto until I came to the realization from above. I had to watch the missions. Oh Kami help me now.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Obito had a very strong feeling. It was called boredom. "Naruto! I'm booooooooooored!"

He was ignored. The genin had been doing D-ranks for a while, now. They were _all_ bored.

* * *

New Mission: Catch the menace with the name of…Tora. That cat is a nuisance. When they found it, it attempted to claw Naruto to death. Obito, was silently laughing on the ground.

While Obito was rolling around, Sasuke looked down and saw the back of a shirt with the Uchiha crest!The same fan Sasuke himself was wearing. He only saw it for a second, though.

He started to say something but stopped with the arrival of Kakashi, "Okay kids, let's go back now." "Hai!" they all answered and headed back to the Hokage Tower. Sasuke was still suspicious, '_I thought everybody was killed by…That Man! What __**was **__that? It must be Naruto playing a trick on him. That DOBE!'_

**Heh heh, sorry 'bout the shortness. I WILL be double updating, though to make up for it. I might be starting another story though soon. I'm not sure yet. Don't forget to FEED ME!**


	11. Cracked, Broken, Shattered

**AN: I'm deciding to end this story soon. I might make 1 or 2 more chapters after this. This chapter might, and I repeat MIGHT, hit you. Hit you right in the feels. It hit me. Obito is one of my favorite characters and I felt so sorry for him. This chapter hit me, it hit ****_hard_**** in the feels. Of course I wrote and all. Any way on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Sorry nothing funny today)**

(Obito's POV)

Well, I'm bored! And I'm certainly not going back with them. So after saying a quick goodbye to Naruto, I wandered around Konoha.

I wound up at the memorial stone. 'Just like last time. I feel drawn to it today, _heh.'_

I just stared at it for a while. 'Who else would be on it? Would Rin? Would Minato-sensei? What about Kushina? Anyone new from my family, not that you could really call them that.'

Given that Kakashi was talking to 'me' that day a while ago, my name is probably on the stone. I mean, I did die out in the field after all.

I found my name. It _is_ on there; I thought it would be. 'My name is on the stone. _My _name is on the stone. _My __**name **_is on the _memorial stone!_'

It was then that it happened. I realized the depth of my situation. 'I was _dead_! Minato-sensei, Kushina, _Rin._ They were all _dead,_ too.'

'I was dead. I was _dead. _I was **_dead_**!'

They say every shinobi cracks at some point. Who knew it could happen if you were _dead_?! There it is again, that word. Plus all the variations of it. _Dead, died, death._ They're everywhere!

I started laughing hysterically, "Isn't it funny? Who am I? Why I'm _Obito Uchiha, GHOST!"_

I was broken, I was shattered. I'm a GHOST!

By then I was in hysterics. "_I'm a GHOST! I'm DEAD! I DIED!"_

"Yep, that's right! Obito Uchiha finally cracked! Happy now?! Mother, father?! Is everybody happy now?! An _Uchiha _cracked! An _Uchiha _finally **_CRACKED!_**" I was yelling at the stone, at the sky. I was yelling to anything and everything.

It was then that I broke down.

* * *

(Kakashi's POV)

I heading towards the memorial stone when I heard the crying. I saw a boy there. Wait, he had the Uchiha clan symbol on his back. And his outfit…it looked like Obito's! And the hair, it was _his _hair, too.

"Obito…?" I softly called out. He turned around, "What do you want Kakashi? Wait, _Kakashi_?! Y-y-you can s-see me?! But, but I'm a ghost! I died! How can you see me?!"

He looked horrible to say the least. I had never expected to see Obito of all people to look like, well like _this_.

He was shaking and tears were streaming down his face. His goggles were on his forehead and I could see his eyes clearly.

Oh his _eyes_. They looked sad, so sad, and they had this crazed look to them. They were so _empty _and _hollow. _ "_Obito…oh Obito_…what happened to you…?"

He looked at me with those _eyes_, "Don't you see Kakashi? I'm _dead,_" on the word 'dead' his voice broke. "I'm a…I'm a _ghost _Kakashi. I…I died, Kakashi. And now I'm _broken_! Don't you see, Kakashi? Don't you see what I've become?"

Obito sounded so lost and desperate. I was still trying to comprehend the fact that my _dead_ teammate was standing in front of me. I stepped over and tried to put my hand on the younger boys shoulder. 'He's technically younger now. After all, he hasn't aged since he died.'

When I put my hand on his shoulder it just passed right through. This made him cry harder. "See Kakashi," he started, "I'm nothing more than an _after image_!"

I was shocked, to hear _Obito _of all people to say that… "Obito, don't, don't say that."

He snapped at me, "Oh what would you know Kakashi?! You're not the one who's _dead!_ You know how they say that every shinobi has their breaking point? Well, did ya know it can happen even after they're _dead?!_ It's true! 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

He, he _cracked_? 'Oh, Obito. You used to be so innocent. Now look at you.'

He then started to fade away. "OBITO!" I yelled, trying to grab a hold of him. He looked down at himself, "KAKASHI! NO! I WON'T LEAVE! PLEASE! Kakashi, I'm sorry for not being there for you! I'm sorry. I-I don't want to go…" He started crying again. "Kakashi tell Naruto I'm sorry. Tell him to never forget me. And Kakashi, please. Please stop sulking. It's okay, to honor all of us, live Kakashi. Just _live _for us. I'm sorry Kakashi…"

And with that he faded away. I was shocked, "OBITO!"

**Did I get ya? So, yeah. As I said before this is almost finished. I kind of lost inspiration for this. And I felt like I should close it and finish it up for you guys. I hate it when I think the story is complete and then I find out they discontinued it. **

**But, hey. If anyone wants to adopt this and continue it…you may do so. Just contact me.**

**Yes, this was short, but I don't write very long chapters, what can I say…? This was really sad, I mean, ****_Obito _****broke! ****_Obito!_**** I hope you guys liked this chapter. We're almost done. Don't forget to FEED ME! **


	12. Where'd He Go?

**AN: Hello! I've got nothing to say actually…**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto. Never have, never w-will. *Starts sobbing uncontrollably***

(Naruto's POV)

I got home and I looked around. Where was Obito? He…he felt as if he was at the training ground with the memorial stone. I don't know how I knew that, I just did.

I knew something was wrong, but I was too tired to care right then. I knew I should have cared, some part of me knew something was up. I decided to go to bed. I would just have to wake up early and look around before the mission.

* * *

I bolted upright in my bed. Obito was gone. It felt like a part of me was ripped away.

Obito was one of the first people to accept me. Now he's gone, I'll never see him again. I knew I should go back to sleep, my first C-rank mission was tomorrow. I knew I should rest, but I couldn't.

I stayed up the rest of the night staring at the wall.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Kakashi had stayed out there at the memorial stone all night. Eventually though, fatigue took over. Kakashi fell asleep laying in the training field.

* * *

Kakashi awoke somewhere near morning, the sun was almost up actually. He had to tell Naruto. But, how did Obito know Naruto? Kakashi decided he would ask while on the way to Wave.

Right now though, he had to get ready. He had this strange feeling that something would happen. Something _bad._

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Naruto was strangely quiet today, considering it was his first time out of the village. Kakashi was quiet, too. Sakura and Sasuke just brushed it off. Tazuna, the bridge builder, didn't really care.

"Naruto," Kakashi called, "may I speak with you?" Naruto was confused. What would Kakashi-sensei need him for? Was this regarding Obito? If so, how would Kakashi-sensei know about him?

"Sure," Naruto replied going to walk next to his sensei. Kakashi seemed nervous, "Naruto, how do you know my dead teammate?" "Um, well, when I was 10 he suddenly appeared as a ghost in my house. He said he was there to…what was it…? Oh yeah, to 'look over me.' Whatever that meant. He helped train me and we became friends!" Naruto explained happily.

"Oh," was Kakashi's great response. Kakashi looked down, "I saw him last night. He…he said he had 'finally cracked,'" Kakashi's voice broke, "H-he told me to tell you he was sorry and to never forget him."

Kakashi sounded about ready to cry, "I'm sorry Naruto. I-I tried to s-save him. B-b-but he faded away." Both of them looked devastated. They both lost someone special to them, Kakashi for the second time.

"Well," Naruto started, "we have a job to do. We shouldn't let our feelings get to us!" "Right."

Then Kakashi saw a puddle, '_I wonder…'_

**One more chappy. One more and then we're done! I can't believe it. My first Fanfic is almost done. Well, don't forget to FEED ME!**


	13. Obito Uchiha, GHOST!

**AN: Last Chapter.**

**Sasori: I invited someone here to help me say the disclaimer! Take it away!**

**Shinigami: Sasori doesn't own Naruto. But, she does own ME!**

(Obito's POV)

The last thing I heard was Kaka-teme calling out my name. Then it all went white, strangely enough. I mean, it _is _supposed to go black. Like when you faint, or when you die, again it feels for me.

The whiteness only lasted for a few seconds before I was back in that same damn room. And _Shinigami _was in there, too. "_Wonderful_," I stated sarcastically. "What am I doing back here? Are you going to send me to 'look over' someone else? What was that even for?!" I was yelling again.

Shinigami looked at me calmly, "You didn't really accept that you were dead yet. I sent you there to realize that. As for looking over the Uzumaki, let's just say his mother is _terrifying."_

"So, now that you finally came to terms with your death, I'll send you to the afterlife. I hope we never have to meet again. You already have suffered enough. Good bye, how did you put it…? Goodbye '_Obito Uchiha, GHOST!'_"

With that I faded away, again.

**I hope you liked it. Well, it is over. I guess there is one last think to say: I eat reviews so…don't forget to FEED ME!**


End file.
